


Wolf Heart

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Healing, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the very first time Loki allows himself to fall in love, but will he let himself go all the way or is there truly no one who can penetrate his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic, hope you guys enjoy it this does have a sequel I'll post it only if anyone wants to read it. Allegra Gon is of my own creation. Gon is a hebrew name which means shade of color I like that name and decided to use it and besides I have this thing with making up characters named Gon. Allegra Gon is half based on Author of story and Layana is Thor's wife. I did a brave thing and sent this and it's sequel to Tom Hiddleston, here's hoping he'll like what he reads. By the way this does start off as kind of angry but promise it gets better :)

She was just as lonely as he was, perhaps even more so. Her heart knew what it was like to be the black sheep in the room. Many times she thought to herself, yes falling in love with Thor would've been the so called right choice. He was the opposite of Loki in every way.

He was open and sensitive, sweet and everything Loki wasn't. But her heart chose Loki, her heart needed Loki. He was right for her, yes he was bitter but so was she. They had more in common than he knew how she wished she could tell him of all they had in common.

Knowing Loki however, she knew it was a risk to tell him anything. He'd use it against her and then only the deep feeling of regret and guilt for saying something would stream through her veins.

She was now in her room, suddenly she heard a growl and a voice say, "Shh! Kneel!" What is he doing here? She thought to herself as the door opened and Loki entered. "I know you like just barging into other people's rooms; but trust me when I say that is not the way to get….oh forget it! What do you want?" She asked peeved.

 He took a step back and just looked at her for a moment. He studied the dark circles under eyes and the way her eyes told him all he needed to know. She was upset, she had been crying about something. Her long dark brown hair a mess.

She was also clearly in needing of…what was it? Yes, it was comfort she needed comfort. He could tell she was beginning to be impatient, she just wanted to know what he wanted and why did he have to bring his wolves with him? Or was he going to just let them in her room and let them have their way with her?

"They are not going to eat you my lady, they do not feast on human flesh they prefer deer or moose whichever comes first" Loki said breaking the silence between them. "Loki, what are you doing here? What do you want?" She asked.

"I merely came in here to speak with you" he said and just left it at that. "Speak with me about what? And since when do you want to speak with me?" She asked. "Do you always answer questions with more questions?" He asked.

"Loki! You're being a smart-ass, now either tell me what you want or leave I'm tired and I don't need you in here with your riddles" She snapped. "There's no need for that, what I want is to ask you why?" He said. "Why what exactly?" She was unsure what he meant. "Why are you in love with me?" he asked growling.

"I don't know Loki, it just happened, who knows why?" She growled turning her back to him. "You shouldn't be with me" he said. "Look, I know you're bitter and you want the whole world to suffer for it, but stating the obvious that's not like you, I already know this Loki. Want to tell me something new?" She growled still with her back to him.

"You think…do…you…don't know what it's like to be in the shadow of someone, too feel like you'll always be second best! You…all of you are the same" he growled. "You have no idea how alike we are the only difference between us is that I don't want to destroy and conquer everything in sight because I was made to feel small!" She growled now turning to face him. "What is it you want to do then?" He asked. "It doesn't matter, I just don't want to do what you're doing that's all" She said her tone calmer.

"What am I doing? All I've ever wanted was not to be the black sheep in my family yet here I am still the black sheep still unwanted. I am at peace with that" Loki stated. "I don't think you are at peace with any of it, I think you're hurt on the inside but you're too proud to let anyone know about it" She said.

He closed his eyes as he whispered her name, "I suppose now you expect me to do something then?" he asked with eyes still closed. "Loki, get out of my chambers just leave I'm not going to dignify that with an answer" She replied. He opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I do not wish to leave you alone in here with darkness surrounding you from every corner" he whispered. "You're playing something aren't you? You don't have it in you to be soft" She said moving out of his grip. "You bring it out of me" he whispered and just as he was about to leave, he pinned her against the wall and she felt his lips crush into hers.

It wasn't a loving kiss or a soft kiss it was an intense kiss filled with raw emotion. She kissed him back not quite surrendering to it. Suddenly it became a passionate kiss and something lit inside of Loki. But before anything could happen she stopped it.

She took a deep breath before speaking, "I will not be another one of those people who thinks there's good in you and then gets disappointed. You're too smart Loki and far too handsome that was always your problem, don't ever come near me again now get out!" She commanded. "Have dinner with me tomorrow at Asgard in my chambers, I'll wait for you there" He said and with that left her room.

 

What kind of trick was he pulling on her? She wondered to herself as she slept that night. The next day, Loki was preparing for their meal even though there was no answer as to whether or not she would come. She didn't quite know why but she decided she'd come, might as well give him the benefit of the doubt that whatever he's up to is working.

She picked out a dress; it was blue with see-through sleeves. "He does feel something for you in that cave he calls a heart" she heard a male voice from behind her. "Thor, he only feels for himself, he isn't you" She said now facing him.

"Yes he isn't me, he is stubborn and he has done things that should never be repeated for they are full of horror, but then again so have I and I know although be it this may come as a shock to you, I am sorry for all I've done to him and he needs something to show him life can be different as cliché' as that sounds" Thor said.

 "Thor the blame is not on me when it comes to the choices Loki has made, he needs to learn this for himself I shouldn't feel this way about him" She said. "No it is not, you should feel however you want do not judge yourself too harshly" Thor said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, same goes to you" she said softly. Thor nodded and left her to her thoughts.

That night, Loki waited for her in his chambers wondering if she was going to come. He was conjuring candles all around the room when he heard his wolves growl and then be silenced by a female voice saying, "Shh! Kneel!" He was impressed; she had just become one of two people whom they listened to.

She entered his chamber and for the first time he had felt something when she walked in the room. He didn't know how to describe it. There was something about her, the way the candlelight lit her face and the way she walked in with such grace. Perhaps he was falling in love as well, but how could love grow between them if there was no trust?

 They both ate in silence, not saying a single word. After a while he broke the silence, "Allegra Gon, why do you love me?" he asked suddenly using her full name as if they were in some court and he was trying to get her to admit something.

"Who knows Loki some things are a mystery even to me" she said sipping her wine. "What if I told you I felt the same way?" he asked. "I wouldn't trust you that you did, I would say yeah right and whatever plan you're thinking of it won't work" She said.

"So what you're basically saying that there is no way we could ever be together, because you don't trust me" Loki stated sipping his own wine. "You already knew that don't treat me like I'm a fool" She retorted.

 

 "I wasn't treating you like a fool; I know you are not a fool, for one you don't trust me that already makes you not a fool" He said. She got up from her chair and was in fact leaving the room, "You don't want chocolate mousse?" He said as two goblets filled with it appeared. She took her chocolate mousse and in an act Loki didn't really think she would do, she did.

She had taken her chair along with the chocolate mousse and was now sitting in the far corner of the room. Only she didn't eat it, she in fact checked that it wasn't poisoned as she did when their dinner arrived and then began to eat it. "Are you not speaking to me now?" he asked.

"I told you I was in love with you, you don't care, you just want to rule everything and kill everything because you feel the world owes you something.

Loki the world owes you nothing, I don't even know why I told you or why I'm here so yes I'm eating this in peace and then I'm leaving" She stated and for the first time he was dumbfounded.

Completely and utterly shocked by her words. He ate his own mousse in silence when they both finished, she got up and put her chair back.

"Help me feel then" He said. "Help you feel? Loki how am I supposed to do that? If I say yes, how will I know that you won't use it against me? Loki, I love you I really do truly and purely but I don't know that I can get through to you; you're so independent you walk around with a huge wall around your heart.

Thor tried to make peace with you still you shut him down how am I different than him?" She asked sincerely wanting to know. "Your attempt will be different because you…you and me we're the same we are both the black sheep" he said reaching for her hand.

She moved her hand closer to his and felt him hold it as if he was drowning. "Loki, just because I'm the black sheep in my life it doesn't mean I can help you not feel like one, I would sure like to try though if only I wasn't so suspicious of you" She said softly.

"Kiss me, please just kiss me" He said and there was something in his voice she didn't recognize at first then it hit her, it was anguish. She leaned forward and kissed him so hard they both fell to the ground with a mighty thud.

In between kisses he whispered "What if I never tell you how I feel?" he asked. "We'll see if we get there for now, I'll do the talking, I'll tell you how I feel about you and show you even if it's a bad idea" She said as they haltered their kissing.

 

"You'll never trust me will you?" he asked. "I can't afford to trust you Loki and you know that, but I can show kindness even if you….don't know how to take it" she said kissing him softly and gently. He kissed her back suddenly feeling weak he was still holding on to her for dear life; completely ignoring the pain from the fall they both took. She pulled back and got up; he then watched her leave without a word as he got up as well.

"That's it? No, Loki I want to stay the night? No, thank you for this meal?" he called after her. She turned to him just as she got to the door, "Thank you for this meal, I will not be staying the night here, good…forget it Loki" She said and left.

The next day she was talking to her friend Layanna who was eager to find out the details of last night. "So have you discovered anything new about Loki?" she asked as they walked together in the castle's gardens.

"I discovered that Loki is full of anguish, that I can't help myself, I understand why he feels the way he feels. I just don't agree with his methods that's all" She said. "Did you tell him how you felt?"  Layanna asked.

"I did, he…he's so independent and with a huge wall around his heart, I sometimes wonder if I'm not wasting my time in trying to show him that there's more to him, that he's not black and white.

 I can't help it, I love him, I know his reputation but I love him Layanna" She said half sighing. "I know you do, but if anyone can show him anything it's you, I see how you fight for him, he's bound to see that sooner or later" She said trying to encourage her friend. "I suppose I should hold on to some hope" Allegra said. "Yes of course you should" Layanna said taking her friend's hand.

They spoke for a while longer before parting ways. Meanwhile Thor was speaking with Loki. "She loves you, I see it in her eyes when she says your name and as I know you know this, why are you not acting on it?

No forget it I know why not, I wish you would" Thor said. "You wish for me to act on it? That's lovely brother, I will not act on anything, and she…wishes to see me feel" He said.

"Do you have such a hard time seeing that you could be loved?" Thor asked. "Brother  I…I know you love me, I am sorry for all  that I put you through and though you think me not capable of sincerity, I am being sincere, I…don't know how to love someone else" Loki said and for the first time understood that about himself.

 

 It was hard for him to love someone else, but he did love her despite his ongoing battle with himself he did love her. Later that day Allegra Gon found herself dreaming about Loki, it was a wonderful soft loving dream.

She was going through many rooms and windows calling out to Loki saying his name over and over. She finally found him and there he was smiling at her. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately.

She woke up from her dream smiling, if only she could make such dreams come true. If only he would walk into her chambers and declare he was sick of wearing this mask of his.

Declare to her that all he wants is to know what is to be loved, to know what it is to make a mends, though a life time could go by and he might never achieve it.

If only he would say to her all the cliché's in the world and not care that this is what he was saying, she just wanted to see him underneath it all if only he would let her. She wanted to trust him; she wanted to go into this love with him full heartedly. But that was only an ideal in her mind.

She knew full well who Loki was, he was proud and he knew he was handsome with incredible intelligence. All this made him very dangerous. Top that with the bitterness he felt, she knew he was a powder-keg ready to explode.

But he was her powder-keg and she loved him. As horrible as all the things he's done were, she loved him she couldn't help herself. "What a predicament I've put myself in" she said to herself as she lay down in her chambers.

Here she was in love with a god of wolves and mischief the black sheep of the world. She was about to close her eyes when he appeared in her chambers. She sat up and looked at him as he sat next to her.

"I came here to tell you, you were right about all of it, all that you said was true, but know this…I do love you, perhaps I won't say it or show it enough as I should but I do love you Allegra Gon…. we fit my lady like…chocolate cake and that white stuff earthlings use, whipping cream" he said.

She chuckled at his comparison of them being like chocolate and whipping cream. "I will make you a large rich chocolate cake for your birthday sprinkled with edible gold flakes on top,  Loki I realize saying what you said must've been hard, I love you I appreciate it" she whispered and they sealed their new found union with another kiss this time softer than the ones before. Loki was learning how to love and it filled his heart with new found hope.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that con-crit is always welcomed


End file.
